


Один из пятнадцати дней

by KisVani



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fem!Bruce, Fem!Clark, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клэр Кент отдала бы многое, чтобы сделать неуязвимой и Брианну Уэйн...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один из пятнадцати дней

**Author's Note:**

> AU, драма и я даже не могу сказать "спасибо канону за имена", разве что "спасибо канону за фамилии".  
> Подарок для [Чучелка на Радуге и с Приветом](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1714924).

Обычно Клэр Кент жила в полной гармонии с собой и своими силами. Она еще в детстве и юности пережила те сложные периоды, когда необходимо было понять и осознать, что отличает ее от других девочек в Смолвиле и какими способностями она обладает, теперь же это ее не волновало. По крайней мере, где-то триста пятьдесят дней в году.  
В оставшееся время Клэр не знала, то ли ей ненавидеть свои силы, то ли ненавидеть себя за то, что она не может их передать, то ли жалеть, что к идеальному здоровью, неуязвимости, рентгеновскому зрению, супер силе, слуху и многому другому не прилагается дар целительства.  
Иногда таких дней было больше пятнадцати. Клэр не задавалась целью считать. Просто каждый раз, как она узнавала, что Брианна Уэйн всерьез покалечилась — мысли о собственной неуязвимости не давали покоя.  
Вот и сейчас Клэр смотрела на Бри. Та лежала на кровати, с иголкой капельницы, воткнутой в вену. Глядя на гипс, наложенный на вторую руку и широкую полосу пластыря на шее, Клэр думала о том, что это несправедливо. Они обе защищали мир и следили за порядком в своих городах так, как могли и умели. Но на одной из них не оставалось ни царапины, а тело второй покрывала сетка шрамов, не говоря уже о том, что сломанные много раз кости ныли на дождь. Который, как казалось Клэр, в Готэме шел постоянно.  
— Ты так и будешь там стоять? — спросила Бри, не открывая глаз.  
Клэр вздохнула и подошла к кровати.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — поинтересовалась она, садясь рядом.  
— Будто какой-то псих проломил мной две кирпичные стены, а потом попытался перегрызть горло, — ответила Бри, — а так ничего.  
Она открыла глаза, которые сейчас из-за лопнувших сосудов казались скорее розовыми, нежели голубыми, и посмотрела на Клэр.  
— Тебе не стоило прилетать, — сказала Бри, — это глупо. Это рискованно. Ты можешь случайно раскрыть не только мою личность, но и свою.  
Клэр улыбнулась.  
— В твоем особняке меня никто не увидит, — произнесла она, касаясь лба Бри и убирая в сторону черную челку, — кроме тех, кто и так в курсе.  
— Все равно, не надо бросать Метрополис ради того, чтобы заскочить ко мне, — проворчала Бри.  
— Ох, замолчи, пожалуйста.  
Клэр наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать Бри, но та отворачивается в последний момент и губы касаются щеки. Почти по-дружески.  
— Не против, если я посижу с тобой? — спросила Клэр.  
Бри сурово посмотрела на нее, но отработанный прием не действует и не заставляет отступить. Может быть, у Клэр уже выработался иммунитет, а, может быть, защитница Готэма просто не хотела, чтобы он сработал.  
Клэр Кент отдала бы многое, чтобы сделать неуязвимой и Брианну Уэйн, но ее вполне устраивает и просто сидеть рядом и смотреть на то, как она опять засыпает.


End file.
